


Kisses and Cameras

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could practically sense the gears turning in Tyler’s head as he made the spontaneous decision to, once again, plant a kiss on Colton’s cheek during an interview. Except this time, it wasn't his cheek that Posey kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses and Cameras

He could practically sense the gears turning in Tyler’s head as he made the spontaneous decision to, once again, plant a kiss on Colton’s cheek during an interview. He would like to say he had planned this, created an evil get-back-at-you plan to embarrass Tyler and keep him from teasing him on camera again. But that would be a big fat lie. Instead, he had let his guard down, let his body react on instinct. So the next thing he knows, he’s turning his head at just the right angle to capture Tyler’s lips with his. They are soft and chapped, still slightly swollen from their activities that morning, and just the thought of it sends a thrill of arousal down Colton’s spine. He can vaguely hear the interviewer babbling in surprise, but his attention is primarily focused on the soft whimpers Tyler is feeding into his mouth as Colton sucks hungrily on his bottom lip. He finally pulls back to breathe, Tyler’s eyes glazed with a sheen of arousal, his cheeks flushed a perfect rosy pink.

“S-so…was that a…um…first kiss?” Colton finally allows his attention to drift back to the woman behind him, though his arm around Tyler’s waist is a firm anchor holding him in place.

“No, definitely not a first kiss.” Colton grins a little at the huff of embarrassment Tyler presses into his skin, automatically tilting his head to the side as his lover noses under his chin.

The interview only last a few moments longer, the interviewer asking for a few photos of ‘the happy couple’ which Colton obliges with grace. Tyler is a hot press against his side, his cheeks flushed cherry red as he tries to curl further into Colton’s arms to hide. But finally it is over and they slide further into the center of the crowd and away from the flash of the cameras and the screaming crowds. Tyler doesn’t even make an attempt to move from Colton’s side, his palm pressed firm and hot against his lower back as Colton’s hand gently squeezes his bicep.

“You okay?” They finally make it into the building, the rush of the air conditioning almost drowning out his words as he pulls him off to a nearby corner.

Tyler pulls back just a bit, his eyes seemingly searching for something in Colton’s that he apparently finds. He balances himself carefully on his toes, his lips grazing softly against Colton’s ear to be heard over the noise from the open door to their right.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He lets his mouth trail from the tip of Colton’s ear, to press firmly against lover’s cheek.

“More than okay, I’m perfect, brilliant, happy, aroused.”

“Aroused?” Colton laughs, pulling Tyler flush against his side and allowing the crowd to move them further into the hall.

“Yes, I think I forgot to tell you this Colton but…I think I’m a bit of a voyeur.” His tone may be joking, the chuckle sweet as it vibrates through his jacket, but there is an undercurrent of truth that Colton has come to recognize.

“Would your voyeuristic tendencies be satisfied by a hand job in the bathroom before the ceremony starts?” the full body shudder is the only answer he needs. 


End file.
